1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor, wherein the volume can be diminished when it is packed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the demand for monitors has rapidly increased, as personal computers have come into wide use. In order to cope with demands from a variety of the consumers, monitors employing a variety of functions have been provided to increase convenience in using them.
As an example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-279427 discloses a monitor comprising a base, a stand standing on the base, a plate fixed on a bracket in the rear of the monitor and extended downward, a guide plate fixed on the stand and having a pair of rail grooves, a slider having a projection to be inserted into the rail grooves of the guide plate and moving up and down along the guide plate, a pusher fixed to the lower part of the slider, being formed with a semi-circular seating recess in the bottom thereof, and a spiral spring, one end of which is fixed to the stand and the other of which is positioned in the seating recess of the pusher elastically supporting the monitor in a direction opposite to the weight of the monitor.
In the conventional monitor with this configuration, the height of the monitor is adjusted based on the following. When a user would like to locate the monitor at his desired height by moving the monitor downward, the monitor is pressed downward, overcoming the elasticity or spring force of the spiral spring. If the external force applied to the monitor is removed when the monitor reaches the appropriate height, the weight of the monitor is balanced with the elasticity or force of the spiral spring, thereby allowing the movement of the monitor to be suspended at the height as desired by the user.
In the conventional monitor as described above, the monitor is able to be positioned at the appropriate height since the weight of the monitor is balanced with the elasticity of the spiral spring. In this regard, if the monitor body and the stand therefor are separated so as to pack the monitor, the weight of the monitor balanced with the elasticity or force of the spiral spring disappears, whereby a slider connected with the spiral spring moves upward according to the absence of the weight of the monitor.
Practically, the volume of packing is optimal when the slider moves downward, even through the monitor body is separated, allowing the monitor body to be located nearest the base. However, in the conventional monitor, if the monitor body is separated, the slider moves upward, thereby reaching the highest position as possible. Since the monitor has to be packed under this condition, the overall volume when the monitor is packed is increased.